superanimariobrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Here comes BOOM BOOM!
Here comes BOOM BOOM! is fourth episode of Super AniMario Bros.. It was published on October 31, 2019 to coincide with the release of Luigi's Mansion 3. Plot In his latest attempt to destroy Mario and Luigi, Bowser uses the assistance of an agressive turtle known as Boom Boom, all with disastrous results, either due to its' incompetence or aggressive nature. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Boom Boom (Debut) * Pom Pom (Debut) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario * AzUrArInG - Luigi, Bowser, Boom Boom, & The Narrator * Trashy Koopa - Pom Pom Trivia * This was the final episode to be worked on by AzUrArInG, he left the show on October 26, 2019, almost a week before the episode was released, this was mainly because he wanted to work on his own series, as well as several creative differences with himself and RYR99. ** However, despite this, there were several episodes written by AzUrArInG before his departure and one of them having an incomplete script done by AzUrArInG. * Starting with this episode, major changes of the series were made. ** Some of the characters personalities have been changed, such as making Mario more dimwitted, and also a bit gluttonous, Luigi more smarter, brave, sarcastic, and also a bit of a jokester, as well as making Bowser more childish, idiotic, and a huge crybaby, from time to time, and much more. *** The reason for this was because AzUrArInG, the co-creator of the series, didn't like how the series was trying so hard to closely resemble the games, especially since he felt the characters before hand were bland. ** Luigi's voice is slightly different starting with this episode as AzUrArInG didn't like the voice that he provided for Luigi from the first three episodes, so he changed it (although one line of Luigi's from the previous episode was done after AzUrArInG thought of changing it). * Mario's voice was changed to sound more high pitch, however unlike many of the character changes, this one was thought up by RYR99 himself, instead of AzUrArInG. * This is the only time that AzUrArInG is a producer of the series. This is because he left the show on October 26, 2019, due to him wanting to work on his own series, some creative differences with RYR99 and AzUrArInG, RYR99 also partially ignoring some of AzUrArInG's help and screwing up some of the story lines, etc. * This marks the debut of Boom Boom and Pom Pom in the series. ** At the near ending scene featuring Boom Boom and Pom Pom in love, it gained some controversy with those canon or seen them as what they actually were (Brother and Sister), which the story writer AzUrArInG didn't even knew they were actually that until after it was released. * This marks the debut of Herman and John in the series, who were fan characters created by AzUrArInG. ** This was also the only time the two were voiced by their creator in the series who left on October 26, 2019, although the two characters would still be used in some of AzUrArInG's own videos with different designs as guest appearances. * The episode is mostly set to take place in the desert. * This is the only episode to be co-directed & co-edited by AzUrArInG who left on October 26, 2019. ** Although AzUrArInG did some partial musical direction for The Yoshi who Saved Christmas... AGAIN! * This episode was originally planned to be the 5th episode of the series but due to the delay of Old Rivals, New Friends, as well as the production of FootRaced, it was made as the 4th episode instead, in order to fill in a Halloween Special for the series known as A FreezeFlamy Halloween, but was reverted back as the 5th episode while pairing up with Old Town Toad due to RYR99 being slightly sick around late September, but AzUrArInG hated pairing up episodes on YouTube so it was revamped to how it was originally in a way, but was reverted as the 4th episode once the Halloween Special was cancelled as AzUrArInG and many others felt the idea and script was terrible and felt there was no way to fix it. Poll How would you rate Here comes BOOM BOOM? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 0/0 -1/5 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes